Rodent Required
'''Rodent Required '''is a fan-made HTF episode. It is the 11th episode of season 107. Cast Starring * Hazelnut Featuring * Cheddar * Generic Deep Plague Members Appearances * Generic Tree Friends * Lumpy Plot Hazelnut is in the Tree inc. office building entrance, he talks to the receptionist and enters an elevator. The elevator ascends to the 11th floor and he walks up to Lumpy. Lumpy was the president of Tree inc. surprisingly. Right when Hazelnut starts to wonder and question why he was called in, Lumpy opens his big mouth interrupting him. He explains that after a robbery stealing important mechanical parts for their factory the ventilation system was malfunctioning in the assembly room and releasing slightly harmful chemicals and a horrible smell. As he explains a Generic Tree Friend can be seen screaming and falling in the window. Hazelnut gets in the elevator again and presses the basement button, also putting on a small gas mask, once the doors opens a putrid smell floods the elevator, it is abandoned and dark. Hazelnut grabs his flashlight and turns it on, he wanders around to find the light switch and get in the ventilation. Suddenly, he feels a slight breeze behind him, like if something moved, he turns around quickly but there is nothing. He finds the light switch which was behind some machinery and presses it. He hears the sound of the ventilation fans turning on and a muffled scream faintly that he ignores. He looks around himself and all the metal parts are gone. Lumpy had said they left them in there because they thought the ventilation was not that much of a problem to stop production. He also finds the ventilation hatch in the roof, which was open and had a ladder, someone else must've tried to do something about it before but found nothing. He turns off the lights again and heads to the ladder. He climbs the ladder and enters the ventilation, which has wet footsteps inside. He goes on crawling through the ventilation until he finds 2 paths, but he curiously decides to follow the footsteps. He finds a puddle of blood and small parts of a body shredded to bits right next to the fan, his eyes widen and he is now decided to find out what the hell is going on. He stumbles upon another hatch that drops down and doesn't have a ladder. He peeked through it before jumping and he finds out it was a normal Tree inc. room, except it was abandoned and all entrances turned into walls. In one of the walls was a giant hole made by an explosion that led to the sewers. He jumped off to inspect it and turned on his flashlight again. There was multiple graffitis in the room and sewers. He walked through the hole and followed many footsteps of different persons. He decided to get out but the ventilation was too high, and out of nowhere the ventilation fans turn on again. He walks slowly through the dark sewers with his flashlight, and again multiple paths cross. He thought he knew what to do but this time all the footsteps came from different paths. He decides to go straight, but then what he before considered as simple "gang graffitis" now start changing to warnings and death threats. He ignores it and moves on, but he is hit in the head and left unconscious. He wakes up, tied to a chair, right in front of a red rat with a table full of saws, knifes, and surgical tools looking straight at him with a smirk. He did not know who he wake up in front of but later on he'd find out this one mischievous rat with multiple scars and dressed in rags and scrap was Cheddar, a very feared leader of a Deep Plague tribe. Hazelnut tried to ask questions to her, but she ignored all of them just getting closer to him. He tries then to She raised her hand which had metal claws and put it in Hazelnut's neck. Hazelnut reacts quickly and with his feet pushes the chair backwards causing it to fall and kicks Cheddar with both of his legs. He attempts to break the old eroded chair by and hitting it against a wall, but Cheddar gets up growling and dashes up to him. He turns around and Cheddar destroys the chair with a saw tied to her tail, and also giving Hazelnut a cut in his back. Hazelnut runs out of the house made out of scrap and he is seen by the whole camp. He is now being chased by many, and he sees a light at the end of the sewer. After getting closer he understands its a high sewer outfall that connects to another network of sewers. He tries to sprint to it when suddenly Cheddar throws a saw to his arm, he trips and falls to the outfall screaming. Some warriors jump off the outfall as well to make sure Hazelnut is dead, Cheddar is one of those. Some fail the leap and die. Hazelnut is bleeding badly with the saw still in his arm, he sinks in the deep water and regains conscience. He starts trying to swim out but cant open his eyes due to the toxicity and opacity of the sewer water, he is drowning until he finally finds the surface. The warriors still looked for him in the water so he flees to another sewer path while he has the chance, panting and holding his wounded arm. He walks until he finds an exit. He struggles to climb the ladder with one hand and makes it, pushing the sewer cap aside. He then stick out his head and is happy and excited to get out. He gets the upper half of his body and then two lights getting closer appear behind him and he is cut in half. He screams while he's still alive in front of the train leaving a trail of blood and blocking the driver's view. The train brakes quickly and he's thrown, he slides in the floor and dies of blood loss. After that the camera focuses again on the lower part of his body still standing in the ladder, and Cheddar finding it, she stabs it with her claws but then the body falls on top of her. Later Hazelnut's half body is turned into an effigy, cooked and incorporated into Cheddar's collection of bones. Deaths * A Generic Tree Friend kills himself by jumping off the Tree inc. building off-screen. * A Generic Deep Plague Member is shredded by a ventilation fan off-screen. * Some Generic Deep Plague Members splatter in the sewer outfall floor. * Hazelnut is cut in half horizontally by a train after getting stabbed with a saw in his arm and cut badly in his back and dies of blood loss. Trivia * This is Hazelnut's first kill * This might be the first time Cheddar has been 'Featured' Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Season 107 episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in Need of Images